You Are The Music In Me
by venefxcia
Summary: You know the words "once upon a time" made you listen. There's a reason. Smutty Darren/OC threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Let me just start off by saying that I am a dirty, dirty bird for writing this. I was given a prompt for a writing contest on Mibba. This contest has since been ditched, therefore this threeshot that I worked ridiculously hard on went completely to waste. This is the only other place I could think of to put this. If anyone finds this at all offensive or categorized incorrectly, I will not hesitate to move/remove this story. Now please, enjoy the dirtiest thing I've ever written.

* * *

><p>Dahlia wondered what she'd done to deserve everything she had.<p>

She walked into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, her love of nearly four years, returning from her dance rehearsal. She looked around the kitchen, everything neat and shiny. The chrome appliances shone perfectly in the setting sunlight that poured through the window. Tossing her keys in the key bowl, she slipped off the lace shawl that graced her slim shoulders and laid it over the back of the chair at the kitchen table, sighing as she pulled her black hair out of it's high ponytail and putting the scrunchie in her purse.

Sometimes, she just didn't know.

Dahlia made her way into the living room, smiling when her eyes set to the couch. Darren was fast asleep on the sectional, and Dahlia stifled a laugh. The only thing she could ever be sure about in this equation was Darren. She had always loved him, all through college. They acted together constantly, and when the moment came that he kissed her and it wasn't scripted, she knew that he was perfect for her.

She placed a kiss to his forehead, cupping his cheek. His jaw was shaded with the stubble of the late day; she loved the feel of it. It was purely him. Something of his that she didn't have to share with the Glee set. It wasn't Blaine Anderson that she was in love with. It was Darren Criss. The boy from her vocal class in their freshman year of college, with the messy curls. She loved everything he'd managed to achieve since gradation, but she missed the simplicity of their young college love. She missed being able to see him and talk to him and kiss him whenever she wanted, rather than losing him to interviews, recording sessions, and filming.

She was proud.

But she was lonely.

Dahlia walked into the bathroom, closing the door halfway and looking into the mirror. Her wavy black tresses framed her face, making her blue eyes shine brightly. She still wore her rehearsal clothing from ballet, her tied-up skirt, cami, and leggings with mismatched legwarmers. She stood on her toes, staying for a few moments, then setting back down. Her ankles hurt. She hoisted herself onto the sink counter and started to unwrap from her shoes. The door opened and Darren walked in sleepily, and she couldn't help but smile at him as he yawned.

"Hey, babe," she said softly, leaning down to kiss him. He chuckled against her mouth, pulling away.

"Back from ballet, are we?" he mumbled, smiling. "Someone looks like Natalie Portman; you _are_the Swan Queen in your company. Are you turning into a swan? You gonna start plucking feathers from those pretty white pores?"

"You have quite the imagination today," she said as he moved closer to where she sat. She wrapped he legs around his waist, kissing him again. She rested her hands on his firm shoulders, letting one of her hands slowly slide down his chest, then to graze his stomach. She felt the tight muscles of his stomach moving against her hand. They continued to kiss with Dahlia propped on the counter; Darren's large hands moved from clenching her waist, to wrapping his arms around her completely. She shivered as Darren slid his slippery tongue past her lips, greeting her own tongue as if with just as much charm as he had himself. Their tongues fought for dominance, and as she pulled away, Darren clamped on her bottom lip, sucking deeply. She was able to get away, smirking and looking content.

"I needed that..." she muttered dreamily. Darren groaned slightly.

"Trust me." he began, his hands settling on her thighs, "you don't even know." He firmly kissed her again and she felt a growing bulge against her thigh. She gave him a sight, coy smirk, moving her leg up against his groin; his eyes fluttered lightly as he managed a small grunt. "Dahlia..."

"Couldn't resist," she giggled. Darren reached down to undo his belt, but Dahlia quickly hopped off the counter. "D-darren! I can't!"

"Wh-what?"

"Darren, I have to start dinner!"

He stared at her, sad, astonished, and in disbelief, his jeans open and lower belly exposed. "Dahlia... you can't be serious. You... you've gotten me-"

"Come on, Dare," she said, "you're being dramatic. I can't have sex right now."

"But… I'm hard…" he said quietly, palming his crotch gently.

Dahlia looked into his eyes; he looked slightly weak and desperate. Something in his amber eyes told her that he'd been craving all day. She bit her lip, then moved her arms around Darren's neck, pressing her mouth to his own. Playfully, she trailed kisses along his perfect jaw line, then flicked her tongue against his earlobe. She softly bit his ear and she smirked as she heard a low, sexy grunt slip from Darren's pink lips and dance across her own ear. She slid her hand into his hair, pulling him closer. "Well," she whispered into his ear, "I guess I could manage to… get you off."

She moved her mouth down the side of his neck, feeling the rough afternoon stubble on his face. She softly nipped at his collarbone, which was exposed by the low collar of his v-neck; she placed her hands on his waist as if taking the time to touch his body as slowly as possible. Darren watched as she moved lower on him. He lifted the hem of his shirt, exposing the muscles of his slightly tanned stomach. Dahlia kissed it softly, dragging her tongue down the fine line of his abs.

She quickly fell to her knees in front of Darren. She stared up at him innocently; it wasn't as if it were the first time she'd given him head, it was far from it. But she knew how much Darren loved it when she played like an obedient, innocent, horny schoolgirl. She was an actress, and this was her best character.

Darren shimmied out of his tight gray skinny jeans, his cock erect and tenting his boxers. Rather than pulling them down and letting him fill her mouth, she reached her hand on his knee, then up under the fabric of his boxers, stroking his thigh. Her fingertips lightly brushed against the base of his cock, making Darren shudder lightly.

"Oh, my!" she giggled, now in character. "Darren, your cock is nice and smooth!" Darren could only manage a low, restrained grunt in response as she traced the vein that traveled to the underside of his cock with her fingertip. Her fingers trailed further, giving his boys a playful squeeze, massaging with the ball of her thumb.

"S-shit…" Darren grumbled. His knees buckled tensely as he let out a low, throaty moan. "Dahlia… please…"

"Please, what?" she asked innocently. Darren made a frustrated noise, then reached down to free his dick from the boxers, but she grabbed his hand and tossed it aside. "No. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it." She smirked girlishly at him.

"O-okay…" he said in a lofty voice. "Then… take them off. Now." He demanded.

"Yes, sir," she said obediently. She gripped the waistband of his boxers, then slid them down his strong thighs. The friction made Darren's breath hitch in his throat. Dahlia watched, tempted, biting her lip, as his thick, hard cock sprang free from its confines. Darren blew out what she figured to be sigh of relief, having been exposed. Dahlia bit her lip even harder, splaying her fingers over his hips and lower belly, trying to control herself from grabbing him by the penis and dragging him to the bedroom. At this point, that was all she wanted to do, but the oral game was fun, and she knew that Darren loved to see how long she could go before launching at him, like a lioness with a gazelle.

"Now," Darren said shakily, staring down at his beautiful girlfriend, down on her knees for him. She stared up at him, loving the way his usually soft and sweet honey hazel amber eyes were a hard and lustful brown, "suck on it," he demanded, squeezing his eyes shut to brace himself.

Dahlia slowly settled herself in front of his cock, poking her tongue out to give it a tiny lick. He shuddered, and she seemed pleased with herself. Even slower, she let his head fully slip into her mouth. She grabbed the base with one hand and held his shaft with the other, giving him soft strokes alongside the agonizingly slow, shallow sucks she teased him with.

Darren strained his hips, desperately keeping himself from bucking his hips against Dahlia's face in demand for more. He carefully guided his hips, trying to slip more of his dick into her mouth; compassionately, she granted him a few more inches, then backed away, bobbing now. Darren let out a satisfied noise. "Ah… fuck…" he cursed, watching as she stared up at him with a smolder in her blue eyes that never broke. Her eyes batted inquisitively and he smirked, almost as if knowing what she was trying to ask. "Yeah, babe, that… nggh! Feels good…"

Dahlia managed out a pleased giggle that sent vibrations through every inch of his cock, then his entire body. He shook slightly in pleasure, pleasing Dahlia more. She enjoyed the way he arched his back until only the back of his head and the small of his back touched the white surface.

She pulled from his throbbing cock with a wet pop. Darren groaned sadly, then let out a noise as Dahlia stroked him, as if now moving to treat him to a slow and satisfying hand job, his dick and her hand now slick with saliva.

"Your cock tastes so good, babe," she told him in a sultry whisper. Darren let out a grunt, every throb of his tormented member pounding into his tight, muscular abdomen.

"Fuck, Dahlia… you're a fucking tease…" he whined. "Just… put me back in your mouth… suck more…"

She gripped his cock right at the base, gripping tightly, then squeezing all the way up, as if milking the hard appendage. Darren seemed to have mentally exploded. He made a loud moan, his head hitting the back of the wall. "Nngh-ugghn! F-fucking shit…!" Dahlia watched, squeezing up the tip, as a drop of precum slipped from his slit. Darren stared down, hypnotized as he watched Dahlia lick it away. She smirked at the taste. They had been together for almost four years. A blowjob a month every year for four years? She was very much used to the taste of his seed, at it was at the point where she had actually begun to enjoy the taste.

"Mmm," she purred. She moved her lips past the head once more, then sliding him into her mouth. Darren gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt his cock slide down Dahlia's throat, his slit rubbing the soft palate of the back of her throat. She felt quite impressed with herself; the tip of her nose touched the tightly wound curls at his base, her chin grazing his boys. He was in all the way, moments away from coming completely undone.

Darren panted; he needed to take charge. He was going to die if he didn't cum soon. His large hands slid down the wall and over his stomach, then into Dahlia's hair. She smirked around him, knowing what was going to happen. She made a weak attempt at nodding, then opened her mouth around him. His face flushed, all the way to his chest, because, well fuck, he'd never really been granted the opportunity to treat Dahlia to a good throat fucking.

And shit, it felt good to have a girlfriend with no gag reflex.

Darren's fists tightened in her black waves, clasping the back of her head, feeling her small hands holding his hips as he moved his cock in and out of her mouth. Dahlia's eyes welled up as the head of his cock bashed in her throat, but when Darren asked if he should stop, she protested.

She let it continue for just a bit more, pulling off and watching his cock spring back. Before she could put it back in her mouth, she realized that Darren had taken hold of his dick and begun stroking and pulling on himself. She saw his face, red and desperate, his pink lips dark and wet, and his hazel eyes, except for clenching in a few pre-orgasmic blunders, were locked on hers.

It only took a few long moments of Darren working his own cock and Dahlia licking, kissing, and sucking his innermost thighs, before he began grunting, groaning, yelling, and swearing, finally reaching his peak and coming undone completely, spattering his load, mostly on her pale, white face. He watched as she licked cum from her lips, wiping her face, then lapping up more of the hot, sticky cum.

Darren sighed. "Wow. That was… fucking awesome."

She stood up once her face was clean, kissing the corner of his mouth, lovingly. "I love you, babe. Now, I'll go start dinner." She left the bathroom and Darren smirked, whispering:

"Can't wait for dessert."


	2. Chapter 2

Darren changed his clothes. He was never one for going around in the clothes he'd been given blowjobs in. He couldn't quite will himself out of the bedroom once he was changed. He heard Dahlia preparing dinner in the kitchen, and he did want to see her, but all of the sexual tension was fogging his thoughts. He shrugged it off and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

He saw Dahlia standing in front of the stove. The stove was off and the plates were set with food, but still she stood, her hands holding her there. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable, He watched her from the hallway, trying not to be seen. Dahlia began to mumble to herself, and Darren listened carefully.

"Fucking Darren…" she grumbled. She looked down at her wrist, and Darren groaned to himself as he saw a series of thick white spots on her skin. "He got that shit everywhere…" She stared somewhat, then raised her wrist to her mouth. Darren walked over to her briskly; panic arose in her eyes and she dove her wrist behind her back.

"H-hey, babe." she said, trying to sound calm. Darren smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. She hummed into his mouth, thoughtlessly placing her hands on his cheeks. In a swift movement, he tore his mouth away and snatched her wrist, holding it gently. With his other hand, he swiped his index finger over the three rather large blots of cum.

"Saving some for later?" he asked, sexily. Dahlia softly moaned under her breath as Darren waved his slightly coated index finger to her face. Briskly, Dahlia lurched out, her tongue weakly trying to clean it away. A slight smirk played on his lips as she managed to suck on his finger. "Cum whore."

Dahlia made a slight noise, a small, pathetic whimper. The moment his finger was clean, he drew his hand away from her mouth, kissing her so deeply, she could have swallowed his tongue. His hands gripped her small hips, almost with bruising strength. Dahlia held onto Darren's firm shoulders as his hands moved over her. One hand flowed up her back, up to her hair; he bunched it up into his fist, pressing his hand into the back of her head, then released the waves, smirking against her lips as her black hair cascaded over her slim, white shoulders. She gasped slightly as Darren's other hand flowed down past the small of her back, greedily squeezing her ass. In a fluid motion, his hand slid between them and moved to bluntly palm her through her layers.

"D-darren!" she gasped, tearing her mouth from his. He smirked at her, rubbing his palm flat against her crotch. She tried to shy away, but Darren pressed his hand harder. Dahlia's knees wobbled beneath her until Darren swiftly swept her up and placed her on the counter. She clenched her eyes shut as she felt him untie the skirt slung around her hips, the wrench her leggings down. "B-babe… wh-what are you… n-not in he-here…"

"Dahlia, sush," he said in a low, husky voice. "Just let me work some magic with my tongue, baby girl." Dahlia shuddered. Something about today had their libidos on edge. Maybe it was the time of the year, maybe it was the alignment of the planets, but whatever it was, it was worth it. She arched her hips up as Darren pinched at the waist of her panties, allowing him to remove them, tossing them aside. He stared hastily at her entrance, pretty, pink, and wet. Suddenly, Dahlia's legs snapped shut quicker than those of a prostitute with a bankrupt customer, feeling exposed and even self conscious.

"Darren, don't stare at it!" she cried, making a feeble attempt to pull her knees to her chest.

He smirked, pressing a loving kiss to her knee. "I've seen it before. We've met. Now, open up, honey." Biting her lip, she dropped her legs and opened, leaning back against the cabinets. She stared down, watching Darren press soft, wet kisses to her inner thighs. She shivered, feeling his rough scruff brushing her skin. Without breaking eye contact, Darren placed the tip of his tongue at the top of her crease, running it tantalizingly slow, over her clit, past her entrance, then back up the trail. Dahlia gasped at the contact.

"Mmm… Darren…" she moaned, moving her palms over the counter to keep balance. He reached up to her opening, pushing her outer labia apart. She gasped again, feeling the cool air hit her entrance, causing Darren to kiss those particular lips messily, dark hazel eyes smoldering up at her. She arched against his mouth as he started to suck and flick his tongue on her clit, making her thread her fingers through his dark curls. She tried her hardest not to clench her eyes shut as he planted more sloppy kisses on and around her opening.

"O-oh, fuck…" she groaned shakily, feeling his tongue press into her, his eyes still locked on hers. Dahlia emitted a series of soft, content mewls of pleasure, mumbling his name every few moments. His tongue slowly traced circles inside of her, the particular taste of her juices bursting across his taste buds.

It only took so much more of this before Dahlia's volume level had dramatically increased, going from soft mewls to loud curses. Propping his chin to her thigh, he pulled out his tongue, causing her to let a pitiful whine pass her lips. Deciding to be fair, he returned his tongue, jabbing it in quite a few times. She panted out in gratitude, tightening her grip on his curls. Darren removed his tongue again, but pressed his mouth against her tormented opening, cleaning away any of her own precum, even managing to let some erotic slurping noises out.

He removed his mouth, and she growled in frustration. She had been so close, and at the rate he kept teasing, she rationalized that she would never get to cum. He moved his mouth to her horribly engorged clit, showing it as much attention as possible. She opened her mouth to whine about the lack of penetration, but Darren beat her to it, sliding two fingers into her, moving ruthlessly in and out.

"O-oh, f-f-fuck, Darren! Don't fucking s-stop!" she cried, desperately arching and trusting up into his mouth. Darren jammed his fingers and sucked against her clit for a few more moments, before Dahlia began to shake. He inwardly smirked as she started to cry out, knowing what he'd done. He kept up his movements, helping her ride out her orgasm. She let out shaky breaths as she finished, almost completely paralyzed in orgasmic shock as she closed her legs. Darren stood back up to face her; she slid off of the counter, blushing as Darren handed her panties to her. Once she'd had them back over, Darren clasped her face, kissing her deeply.

"Dahlia…" he muttered, pulling away. "I l-"

"No," she interrupted, touching her fingertips to his lips. "Don't say it yet."

He blinked as she began to walk to the bedroom to change. "Why not?"

"We haven't even had dinner yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was odd, Darren had to admit. This was the first time in quite a while that they'd spent this much time trying to sexually outdo each other, and the fact that it had been a while since they'd had sex in general was making everything in the flat seem sexual. He tried to focus on the food; Dahlia was always an amazing cook. But he couldn't stop thinking about the past two hours.

Dahlia stared at her plate. She tried her hardest to focus on the way the cheese sauce that was over the broccoli slowly trailed to the mashed potatoes. But she was tempted to look up at Darren. She'd braved a shaking orgasm just twenty minutes earlier, but she was craving him again. It scared the life out of her. She feared that if their eyes met before dinner was finished, she would never eat again.

This was awkward.

Darren got up a few moments later, his plate cleared, and he placed it in the sink. She watched him. Her heart pounded and pounded in her chest; she could feel it in her throat.

"D-darren," she blurted. He turned around, his eyes right to hers. "D-do you… wanna come into the bedroom… with me?" she asked, her voice soft. Darren smiled at her.

"After you," he told her.

The way they both stumbled into the bedroom was a little less than romantic. Darren managed to give Dahlia a shove onto the bed. She sat upright as the mattress dipped when he climbed over her. He hovered over her, placing one hand on her stomach and sliding it up her tank top. She groaned at the touch; skin on skin. She felt goose bumps erupt over her skin underneath his hand. She needed more of his touch. She arched up slightly, moving her hand to his shoulder. He leaned down, pressing his mouth against her neck, kissing and biting softly. She felt every breath he sucked in and puffed out, his hand sliding further up her top until his fingertips touched the cup of her bra, causing him to palm her breast, squeezing slightly.

Dahlia slid the hand on his shoulder down his back, fisting his shirt in her hand and pulling it up to the nape of his neck. He sat upright, allowing her to pull his shirt over his head. She threw it across the room, sliding her hands up and down his chest and stomach. He reached to do the same to her, pulling her up to bring her shirt up over her head.

"Can you finish the job?" she asked, gesturing to her bra.

Smiling, he pushed the straps down of her bra and pulled it down to her stomach, and turned it to see the hooks, and unhooked it. Her breasts fell free, and Darren bit his lip. He pushed her back onto her back, peppering kisses over her chest, completing each one with a bite that would show up in the morning. She gasped at a particularly hard bite and he looked up at her, apology in his eyes.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"No. You just bite a lot lately," she remarked. "It's kinda kinky."

Darren smirked. "Well, I guess I'm a kinky kind of guy today."

She giggled at his remark, reaching down to fiddle with the waistband of his pajama pants. She could feel his erection tenting through both the pants and his boxers, almost as if she'd never given him that blowjob earlier. She slid them both down from his legs, making him groan as the cool air hit his groin again, kicking them off the rest of the way. He reached down and removed her panties for the second time, tossing it with the rest of their discarded clothes. As much as he loved the foreplay, he'd had enough for one day; they needed to get on with it.

Darren propped himself up on the bed, reaching over to the bedside table and opening it. He began to fish around for the condoms when Dahlia grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"N-no…" she said, stopping him. "I want to feel you."

Darren groaned. He needed her now more than ever. He pushed Dahlia's leg up, pinning the side of her knee to the mattress, opening her up. He gripped himself at the base, easing himself into her.

"Oh, Darren…" she breathed, a slight pain stinging to her voice. He leaned down to kiss her lips, attempting to ease her pain. He pushed in a bit more, hearing her wince again. They'd had sex countless times, but he never failed to stretch her like she was a virgin. He was finally fully sheathed inside of her, literally balls deep,

"God, Dahlia, you're so tight," he groaned, trying his hardest not to move so she could settle around him.

"P-please, just…" she paused, giving him an encouraging clench around his cock, "move…"

He shuddered. "Okay…" he whispered. He started a simple pace, a rhythm that was easy to keep for the likes of him.

"Mmm… that feels good…" she said softly, her eyes closed. She pushed her hand up into his hair, running her fingers through his curls. This was exactly what she'd needed all day, or all week for that matter. The magic they made together was satisfying beyond anything she'd ever experienced, the friction that their bodies made in the heat of the moment, the moans that they could breathe into each other's mouths, those were things that she never had to share with anyone. It was all hers, and nobody else's.

Darren began to move faster, and just a bit harder. "Fuck…" he panted, bracing his hands on the mattress above her shoulders and arching his hips against hers. He couldn't bear how beautiful she looked, sprawled against the sheets in pleasure, blue eyes staring up at him, black hair across the pillows. "You're so fucking beautiful…"

Her cheeks flushed, both from pleasure and modesty. "Y-you're perfect, D-darren…" she whispered, crying out as he drove into her particularly hard. "O-oh, shit… Darren…"

He smirked at her reaction, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist. He gasped as she flipped him over, managing to stay inside her the entire time. She leaned down, kissing his mouth and placing her hands on his chest as she began to slide up and down on his cock. "D-dahlia… f-fuck… fuck me…" he breathed out. She moved more, harder and faster, bouncing.

She cried out loudly, arching her back as she ground down hard. "D-dare… I-I'm close…"

"Me too… I'm gonna…" he rambled. Everything felt too amazing to last much longer. He arched his hips up to hers to match her rhythm, so every time she went down, he bashed up into her.

They both came at the same time, groaning, panting, swearing, and clawing at each other. Dahlia collapsed on his chest, her breathing heavy as their sweat mixed. He eased out of her as she curled herself next to him, kissing his jaw softly.

"Darren… you can say it now."

He cupped her face and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Dahlia nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

She wasn't lonely anymore.

* * *

><p>-hides behind rock- Let me know what you thing, please.<p>

Comments are life.


End file.
